A Long Kept Secret
by Gotham-Pixie
Summary: Severus Snape was a man of many secrets, some of which would never see the light of day, most of which the wizarding world was unaware. On the night of the final battle, as the mourners cry for those lost, one of his secrets is brought to light.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it!

* * *

Coming from the halls of the once greatest school, the cries of mourners could be heard throughout the castle. Brothers and sisters clung to their fallen siblings, mothers and fathers sobbed for their lost children, and friends cried for those that gave their lives fighting to protect their world. Walking among them all, crying for all who had died, the Professors mourner the innocence that had been lost this day; for their students that they would never see grow up and those whose blood would forever live within the stones.

"You heartless bastard!" Rang through the halls, accompanied by the sound of Padma Patel's open palm meeting with George Weasley's cheek. The entire hall went silent, turning to watch the scene that had interrupted their cries. Tears were streaming down Padma's cheeks; her body shook from repressed rage and sobs she refused to let out. There, standing before her with a red and stinging cheek, stood George Weasley. Nothing more was said between the two as Padma stomped to away to her sister's body and dropped to her knees beside her twin; it is only then that the halls notices the lack of tears on Georges face, though they all knew that he had lost his twin this night.

Before another word could be spoke, before the mourning could start anew, before anyone could even turn back to their dead; the doors to the great hall were thrown open. Standing in the doorway was a man many in the hall despised, a man whose loyalty many were unsure of, and a man that most of them thought to be dead; Severus Snape stood in the doorway, blood still dripping from his neck where a crude bandage was held in place with a spell.

"Hogwarts, if you please." Snape spoke, his smooth voice carried across the silent hall. At his words, magic seemed to come alive in the hall, lifting those that had died in the final battle into the air. "Heal!"

At Snape's command magic formed around the dead, those in the hall looked on as bones mended and skin reformed; leaving bodies floating in the air looking as if the individuals were simply sleeping. Seemingly unbothered by the bodies, Snape walked between the mourners to the middle of the hall, where, with a flick of his wrist, a full cauldron arose from the floor. The mourners watched in shock as George Weasley leaped forth and dipped a ladle into the cauldron before walking to his floating twin. Raising the ladle to his lips, George pored the potion into Fred's mouth and massaged his throat to get him to swallow.

"How long until we know if it works?" George asks, turning to his once professor.

"Three…two…one" Snape counted. Right as the last count left his mouth, Fred sat up in the air with a gasp. Taking in a large lung-full of air, Fred looked to his right and smirked at his twin and professor before dropping to the floor. The twins embraced before turning to Snape, giving him no warning before they grabbed his arms and swiftly guided him to a chair and forcing him to sit.

"You have done your part, Professor" George said

"Let us to the rest" Fred finished.

Both twins set off with ladles of the potion, delivering a ladle-full to each body that still floated among their loved ones. Catching on quickly, others began to grab bowls and cups, filling them with the potion and helping to distribute it to those they thought they had lost forever. Soon, those that had once lain dead in the hall, were awake and healed in the arms of their family and peers.

"How is this possible?" Was yelled from somewhere in the hall, causing all eyes to turn to Snape as he stood from his chair and addressed the hall.

"I designed a potion many years ago, not long after the first war concluded. This potion allowed for an individual to continue living for twenty-four hours after their body had died, then it was only a matter of getting the antidote into them before time ran out." Snape's voice, as it had done many times during his teaching career, carried throughout the room and ensnared all those that listened. They were in awe, that their potions professor had managed to create a potion that could have potentially saved them all. "I had no intentions of losing any students this night."

"But professor, what if you had truly died? Would we all then be dead still?" Colin Creevey asked timidly, old habits die hard you know.

"No, I ensured that, should I die in this battle, three others knew of the potion and what was needed heal you all." The hall was shocked when Snape, the dungeon bat who never smiled, or showed any amount really, smiled at the Weasley twins. "The twins here knew exactly what to do should I not be able to administer the potion myself."

"You said three though!" Professor Flitwick called to his colleague, now intrigued with who else Severus could trust enough to leave the information about his creation with. "Who is the third?"

Before his question could be answered, the hall doors once more were thrown open. In the doorway, stood Harry Potter. Blood still covered him, his hair sticking up and his clothes covered in dust from the fallen castle. The cleanest part of him was the fresh tear tracks on his cheeks. The hall watched as Harry swiveled his head back and forth, looking frantically through the hall for someone, then his eyes locked on Snape. Harry tool a small step forward, never removing his eyes from his potions professor. The hall was expecting an explosion, for Harry had not been there for the healings or Snape's explanation. They were definitely not prepared for what really happened.

"Papa?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, as if afraid his eyes had tricked him. Severus gave a slight nod and that was all it took for Harry to race into his open arms with a shout upon his lips. "Papa!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it!

* * *

Authors note: This chapter will be shorter than the last as while thinking over this story I came up with two directions in which to take it and have not yet decided. **If you would like to help me decide which direction to take it in, please see the bottom of this chapter. Thank you all in advance!**

* * *

"I thought I had lost you!" Harry exclaimed, still clinging to Severus as if terrified he was just a dream. Before Severus could speak up to reassure his son that this was no dream, Harry took a step back and noticed the cloth still dripping blood from Severus' neck. "You're injured!"

As his shout, Fred and George leapt forward and once more took Severus by the arms and guided him back into his seat. Only this time, Harry followed and began to pull potions from a bag secured at his waist. The twins removed Severus' bandage and smeared a paste over the wound before affixing a new, clean bandage; all while Harry gave his papa potion after potion, calling them out as he handed them over.

"Enough!" After allowing the three too fuss over him for a few minutes, much to the shock of those watching quietly around the hall, Severus' voice and a wave of his hand had the three young men taking a step away from the headmaster. "There is still much to be done. Hadrian, are you injured?"

"No, papa" Harry replied, smiling to himself as if happy that he had been called Hadrian once more; though, that would not be surprising since his papa was is the only one that calls him by his full name, helped by the fact that the wizarding world was unaware that Harry is a nickname. "I've been healed, I just haven't washed the blood away."

"Very well." Ruffling his son's hair, Severus took a step forward and, waving his hand, banished the slightly-less-full cauldron. In the cauldrons place, floating at chest height and adding light to the hall, appeared a 3-dimensional hologram of Hogwarts. Looking at it quickly, all could see that the hologram showed the current state of the beloved castle, damages and all. "It is time to heal darling."

Those gathered in the hall, once more shocked by the actions of their headmaster (they never thought they would hear a term of endearment pass his lips) watched in awe as the castle hologram began to repair itself and the true castle around them followed. Large stones repaired themselves and flew back into place, pillars regrew to support the ceilings and levels above them, statues mended themselves and returned to their rightful spots, and magic hummed in the air as the castle came alive.

"Headmaster?" Everyone was surprised, though more so than the student himself, when Neville Longbottom tentatively stepped forward and addressed the man he had feared for years. "How is this all possible? One moment everyone is dead and Hogwarts is destroyed, the next it is like nothing happened!"

"It is a long story, Mr. Longbottom" Severus said, returning to his seat. "A story that I am sure many of you have no interest in."

"WE WANT TO HEAR IT!" Rang through the hall from hundreds of voices. And while many thought of the families that were waiting for their return, there was not a single body in the hall that did not want to hear the tale of Severus Snape. Gathering around the man where he sat, the Weasley twins on either side of his chair and his son sitting before him leaning against his legs, everyone set in for a long story; the story of how Severus Snape came to change the outcome of the war and heal those they thought lost forever.

* * *

 _Alright my lovelies, I am juggling a couple different paths this story could take and want your input. Personally, I think that either of these would make for a good story but I cannot decide which one I like more. So, please vote for one so I can see which direction y'all would like it to go. If you have no opinion, awesome, I'll role a dice._

 _1) After the war against Gaea and her giants, Nico was depressed and felt alone. He isolated himself from the other Seven and spent most of his time in the underworld. Hecate, owing Nico for saving one of her children, cast a spell that would lead Nico to his soulmate. Consequently, Nico finds himself in 1978 befriending a recently graduated Severus Snape. The pair eventually end up adopting Harry Potter._

 _2) Right after the death of his sister, in the summer of '07, Nico accidentally shadow travels to 1983 England and becomes terribly ill from the time travel. On his way home at the end of the school year, Severus Snape finds a near dead Nico and nurses him back to health while helping him recover from his sister's death and eventually adopting the boy; along the way discovering that Nico is not only a demigod, but a wizard as well. Nico eventually discovers an abused Harry Potter and convinces his father to adopt him in secret._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, both belong to outstanding writers and I am just borrowing their work.

For those of you still interested in this story, thank you for reading. I am sorry for going so long without more chapters. However, over the last few months I have finished my education (including a three-month internship) and I am now a proud college graduate.

Option number two won so Severus will be the proud father of two boys. I have changed this a little bit as Nico would have been coming from 2007 as a ten-year-old which would make him roughly twenty-five during the battle of Hogwarts (which takes place fifteen years after he appears in the past). Therefore, Nica will be de-aged by Hades to a time when he was truly happy (the age of five) so he can have a proper childhood – also making him only two years older than Harry.

May 2, 1998 – Right after the battle of Hogwarts. Severus Snape begins his tale.

 _"When I was sixteen, I became a Death Eater with the misguided belief that it would fix all my problems. Now, unlike many of the other Slytherins in my year, I did not believe in blood purity. However, this was a non-issue as I was accepted for my potions skill alone. It only took two months for me to realize my mistake but by then it was too late to get out. So, at the start of my sixth year, I went to Dumbledore and asked for his help; that is when I decided to spy and protect as many people as I could. That was my life for the last two years of my Hogwarts education and I thought it would be the death of me."_ Severus started, his smooth voice once again carrying throughout the entire hall and telling all present that they were in the presence of a master story-teller. Looking up and around the hall, Severus remembered that a battle had just been fought and everyone is exhausted and hungry. With a snap of his fingers, house elves popped into the hall with refreshments (of the alcoholic variety for those over seventeen), food and conjured couches. Everyone sat down with a sigh of relief, cuddling into their family and friends as they take comfort from one another. In the middle of the hall, Harry decides he does not care about what others think and climbs into his father's lap for some cuddles of his own. Below them, the twins moved to sit in front of the chair while leaning against Severus' legs; surprising all within the hall that Severus would allow it.

 _"Nearly fifteen years ago, right at the end of my forth year teaching at Hogwarts, I was heading home when I stumbled upon something that would change my life."_ Severus continued, once more bringing the hall into complete silence so all that could be heard was his rich, chocolatey voice. _"Exiting an alley near my home, I froze when I heard a soft cry coming from behind some dumpsters nearby. To this day, I still do not know what compelled me to do such a Gryffindor-ish thing as to stop and see what made the sound. However, I am thankful I did for I found a young boy, sick with fever and covered in grime. I took the poor child back to my home, thinking that I could heal him and then discover and dispose of the beings that left him in such a state. It was only once he was healed that I truly looked at the child and took in his, most shocking, appearance."_

"What could possibly be so shocking about some wimp's appearance?" The red head known as Ronald Weasley demanded, thus making all near him take a step away to escape the fury in the potion masters gaze. Ronald, not one known for his brilliance, dug himself into an even deeper hole. "The brat probably deserved whatever he got! Everyone knows you're just a slimy, pathetic, traitorous, bloody death…" THUMP!

Ronald probably would have continued, if he was still conscious after his elder brother's fist connected with his face. Standing over his now unconscious younger brother, George shook out his hand and turned to walk back to his previous spot. All eyes turned to Molly Weasley, fully expecting her to begin chewing out her son for punching his brother. They were surprised when all she did was heave a sigh and sag against her husband. Seeing they would get nothing from the often-hot-tempered mother, eyes turned back to the group in the middle of the hall as George retook his seat beside his brother.

"Damnit George! I wanted to punch him!" Harry mock complained from his father's lap, still ignoring the sight he must make as an eighteen-year-old curled in the lap of his father and potions professor. "That twit has been nothing but annoying for the last seven years!"

"Eh, I figure you can punch him later to make up for it." George replied, "Didn't think you'd want to leave your dad at the moment just to punch the git."

"… you're forgiven." With an exaggerated nod of his head that sent the hall into laughter, Harry turned back to his dad and offered him a glass of fire whiskey an elf had handed him. Severus took the glass and, after a brief sip, continued with his tale.

 _"The child had hair as black as night, it fell to just below his shoulders and was matted with muds, sticks and grime. His skin was as pale as my own, he looked as if he spent all his life hidden from the sun. What truly surprised me thought, was when the child blinked awake for but a moment, allowing me to see the startling brown eyes that appear black; Eyes I had not seen on any but myself and my mother."_ Here Severus paused a moment, looking towards to ceiling as if remembering something truly wonderful. _"He looked as if he could be my son! I quickly cleaned the child up and put him in my bed to rest, praying that the potions I had given him, combined with sleep, would take care of his fever. It was when I returned to my living room that a note appeared from nowhere before me, hells-fire keeping it suspended in the air yet touching nothing in my home."_

With everyone so enthralled by the potion masters story, no one noticed the shadows in the hall drawing together and forming a figure until Padma Patil pointed to it and screamed. All eyes turned to the shadows as a young man, appearing to be around the age of twenty, stepped from the shadows with a grin. "Nico!" Was heard throughout the entire hall as Harry tore from his father's arms to launch himself across the great hall and into the man's arms. The man gripped Harry in his arms, lifting the eighteen-year-old as if he weighed nothing and carrying him back towards Severus and the twins; the crowd in the hall parting to let them through. As he walked, the entire hall took in his appearance, instantly noticing the shocking resemblance to the resident potions professor; from his appearance, black hair and eyes combined with pale skin, to the way he walked with a dark trench-coat billowing behind him.

"Hello baby brother, I am glad to see you are all well after your battle!" The mans, Nico's, voice was as smooth and enthralling as Severus' own. Nico snapped his fingers, causing the chair Severus sat upon to turn into a sofa that Nico promptly claimed a spot on. Not releasing his hold on his little brother, Nico leaned towards Severus and allowed him to wrap an arm around his shoulders; father and both sons looked completely relaxed cuddled upon the sofa before the entirety of the student body and their families. "Hey dad!"

"Nico," Severus greeted, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead as if he was still a child and not a young man past his teens. His son accepted the affection before looking around the hall and turning to his father, a perplexed and slightly nervous look upon his face.

"Dad," He began, his voice hesitant yet still smooth and enticing, "Where is Granddad?"

"Balls!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it!_

 **Previously:** ** _"Nico," Severus greeted, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead as if he was still a child and not a young man past his teens. His son accepted the affection before looking around the hall and turning to his father, a perplexed and slightly nervous look upon his face._**

 ** _"Dad," He began, his voice hesitant yet still smooth and enticing, "Where is Granddad?"_**

 ** _"Balls!"_**

Those within the great hall once again saw something they never believed they would live to see; Severus Snape paling as if faced with death. They watched as a now pale Severus turned his head to look at his sons and spoke quickly.

"Alright, the potion will wake him in roughly three hours if we leave him to awake on his own. Once he awakes, we throw Hadrian at him. Hadrian, you give him your puppy eyes and he'll forget all about being mad about not being awoken for the battle." His sons laughed, though all in the hall knew they were as worried as their father, their pale skin giving them away. "Now then, where was I?"

"A note appeared in your living room, Professor" Neville Longbottom shouted out, finding himself over his fear of the strict Professor after seeing how he acts with his sons. There is just something about a man who obviously loved his sons that put a mind at ease.

"Ah yes, than you Mr. Longbottom." Severus took a drink of his tea and once more settled into the couch, Hadrian climbing into his lap once more while the newly entered Nico leaned against his side.

 _"A note appeared from nowhere before me, hells-fire keeping it suspended in the air yet touching nothing in my home. I will admit, I was caught off guard and worried about this strange occurrence that appeared right after bringing this boy into my home. Cautiously, I approached the note and plucked it from the air."_ Nico turned on the couch and looked at his father.

"You're telling this story? Really father?" His voice, still soft like his fathers, was full of love and disbelief. A voice that told all within the hall that this was a story told many times before. From the blush crawling across Hadrian's cheeks, the reason why was quickly determined. Severus smiled at his son and continued his tale.

 _"The letter was written in a weird language, yet before my eyes the letters shifted and changed to english so it could be read._

Severus Snape,

Yes, I know your name. In fact, you'll find that I know everything there is to know about you. It is

no accident that my son found his way into that alley this night, he was purposely delivered into your

arms. You are a good man, Severus, though you may not see it in yourself; I have watched you grow

since you were a babe in your mothers arms and I trust you to raise my son with the love and care you

never received growing up yourself. However, there are some things you should know about my little one.

His name is Nicolas Di'Angelo and until you found him this morning, he was ten years old. My beloved Nico

had an older sister, Bianca, who lost her life mere days ago, leaving my son depressed and causing me to worry

he would take his own life. To protect my son and give him a better life, I have de-aged him to a time when he

was truly happy, when he was five-years-old and sent him to you.

My son is more special than many will ever know, Severus, but I believe that you will be able to teach him

to control himself while allowing him to be the little boy he never got to be. Once you are done reading this

letter it will disappear and a talisman will appear in its place, give it to my son and let him know I love him.

Should you ever have a need to reach me, have Nicolas tap the center of this talisman three time and I will

come. Protect my son, Severus, give him the life that I cannot give him and he will changes your forever.

I will always be watching,

Nicolas' loving father

"He didn't leave his name, though Nicolas later told me his name." Severus began, "But he was correct, this boy certainly did change my life forever."

 _"After reading the note, I did find myself wondering if I could truly be the father this little boy deserved, but I had been entrusted with this angel as I was not about to let him go. I talked to the Headmaster and took a year off from teaching to care for him. Over the next year, I gained his trust and convinced him that he is truly loved and would always have a home with me; the_ first _greatest day of my life was when he first called me 'dad'."_ Severus continued his story, running his hand through Nico's hair as he said this part and wrapping his other around Harry as he pulled him closer to his chest.

 _"My life changed even more eight months after taking the little one in. I had an emergency meeting to arrange my return to Hogwarts. When I returned home, it was to find my son in tears, holding a badly bleeding toddler in his arms. It took me nearly five hours to ensure the toddler would life and in that time I saw the scar and discovered that the toddler I was treating was Hadrian Potter."_ Severus paused and smiled down as Harry, his eyes softening when he saw the exhausted boy asleep against his chest. _"By the end of the day, I had full custody of Hadrian and another little boy to call my own"_

"Professor, if Harry is your son, why did you treat him so poorly?" Dean Thomas yelled across the hall, asking the question that many had been thinking to themselves since Harry first called the man Papa.

"That was all Hadrian's idea" Severus chuckled. "We talked before he began school about the possibility of Voldemort returning and my role as a spy. I was ready to retire as a spy and just be a father and teacher, it is Hadrian that decided that I should continue to spy and created what he affectionately refers to as "the hate game". Until Voldemort was defeated for good, we would pretend to hate each other and any time one of use wanted to talk or just spend time together we would arrange a detention. Most of the detentions that Hadrian has found himself in with me have been covers to spend time with my son without our masks."

"Severus, do you mean to tell me that all this time not a single person in the castle managed to figure out your game?" Professor Sprout demanded, utterly shocked at what has been going on right under their noses.

"Quite right my dear!" Spoke not by Severus or any other individual on the couch, the words came from the doors and everyone turned to see yet another person, one they never imagined they'd see, arrive to the hall.

 _ **Alright, y'all should be able to guess who is standing at the door, but if not you'll know soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! It doesn't feel like I've been away as long as this story says I have been, but better late than never! Reminder, I do not own any character you recognize, but as far as I know the plot is my own and none are feeding me my words.

Previously:

 **"That was all Hadrian's idea" Severus chuckled. "We talked before he began school about the possibility of Voldemort returning and my role as a spy. I was ready to retire as a spy and just be a father and teacher, it is Hadrian that decided that I should continue to spy and created what he affectionately refers to as 'the hate game'. Until Voldemort was defeated for good, we would pretend to hate each other and any time one of us wanted to talk or just spend time together we would arrange a detention. Most of the detentions that Hadrian has found himself in with me have been covers to spend time with my son without our masks."**

 **"Severus, do you mean to tell me that all this time not a single person in the castle managed to figure out your game?" Professor Sprout demanded, utterly shocked at what has been going on right under their noses.**

 **"Quite right my dear!" Spoken not by Severus or any other individual on the couch, the words came from the doors and everyone turned to see yet another person, one they never imagined they'd see, arrive at the hall.**

Looking back on that night, many would describe this moment as 'hilariously movie like' due to just how slow it seemed everyone was to turn. But they would be speaking the truth, it was as if someone had cast a freezing charm upon the hall and no one could turn towards the door with any amount of speed, forced to turn slowly and causing the suspense to build. It will only be later, that those within the hall will swear to have figured it out as soon as they heard his voice; after all, it was a voice many of them heard throughout their entire time at Hogwarts. Still, it was a shock to many and not a sound could be heard in the hall as jaws dropped and eyes bugged out to look at the person standing in the doorway.

He stood tall, his robes a deep blue and nearly fashionable. That is to say, they would be fashionable if it wasn't for all the little sea creatures that swarm around the robes as if it was made from the ocean itself, the creatures stitched in all colors of the rainbow. The robes alone convinced many that he was who they were seeing, no one else would appear in public in such atrocious a thing. He was smiling, as he was oft to do, and his twinkling eyes could be seen through the entire hall. Though, none of this was what truly caught their attention. No, that would be the bright pink and purple streaks in his hair and beard.

"Father," Severus spoke from his couch, breaking the silence of the hall but leaving those in attendance even more in shock at the revelation presented before them. "I'm glad you could join us, I would apologize for leaving you to rest for so long..."

Severus paused and looked with a smirk at his youngest. "But Hadrien convinced me you could use a longer rest, said it would allow you to spend more time with your Grandchildren when you are awake."

Hadrien, though upset about being thrown under the bus, knew exactly how to ensure his Grandad was not upset with them. He rose from the comfort of his father's arms to race and hug Albus, grabbing the elders hand and pulling him to where the rest of their family was waiting.

"We have missed you Grandad." Nico said as they approached, rising long enough to clasp Albus' shoulder before returning to his seat. Leaving many to wonder why the young man would greet his father and brother with such affection, yet have not but a clasp for his grandfather.

"Hmm, as if I could believe that sweat Hadrian would do such a thing, Severus." Albus said, though his voice gave away the fondness he held for this little family and showed he was not truly angry with their actions. "Now, it seems you have already fought the battle."

Albus paused to look around the great hall, looking into the faces of his former students and giving a nod at professors that still gaped at him in shock.

"So, what in the world are you all doing in the Great Hall? One would think you would all want to be with your families or at least asleep at this hour."

Surprising, or perhaps not considering the backbone he discovered today, Neville was the one to speak up once again.

"Oh, I'm sure we all want to be home." Here he looked directly at Severus and his boys, once again sitting together on the couch with Harry in his father's arms, truly not caring what he must look like to his friends and peers. "But not nearly as much as we want to hear this story. Headmaster Snape has been telling us about how he saved us all and somehow it started with how he got Harry and his scary looking brother."

"Ha!" Nico proclaimed, pointing directly at Neville. "I like you kid, not many have the balls to say that to my face. Hare-Bear, why don't you date him instead of the annoying red head?"

"I resemble that remark!" Fred exclaimed, jumping to his feet and yanking Harry out of his father's arms and into his own. "I only annoy those who need more laughter in their lives, and besides, it's up to Harry who he dates and he loves me! Right, love?"

"Of course Fred." Everyone in the hall could hear the fond exasperation in his voice, making it clear this conversation has been had many times before. "However, I love sleep even more and we'll never get that if we don't let Papa finish the story."

"YOU'RE DATING A BOY?" No one had noticed that the loud mouth Ronald was once again awake, though the shiner on his eye was a nice reminder of why he was asleep in the first place. "THAT'S DISGUSTING! NO BROTHER OF MINE IS GOING TO…."

Once again Ronald found himself unconscious on the floor of the hall, courtesy of one of his many brothers. Though, this time he was given a broken nose to go with his shiner and the brother standing over him was the least likely brother. Percy Weasley stood over Ronald with a scowl that would make Professor Snape proud, shaking out his hand and shaking his head as he turned away, glancing at his mother with a look that clearly said he had no regrets.

"Shall we get back to the story, then?" Drawled Nico in a perfect imitation of his father.

"Lets, where were we?"

"You just told them about how Nico found me and brought me to you." Hadrien piped up, nearly bouncing. "But that's boring! You found me, nursed me back to health, adopted me and raised me my whole life surrounded by love and my life was better with you. We came up with a plan for while I'm in school, detentions were so we could see each other and Grandad was introduced. Oh, everyone, he's our Grandad because he decided Papa needed a father so he kind of adopted all of us. Anyways, skip all of that and just tell them about the potion so we can go home."

Seeing many in the hall hiding smiles and even more nearly falling asleep, Severus nodded and took one last sip of his firewhiskey before beginning his tale anew.

" _I created the potion, quite by accident, right at the end of the first war. You see, I was trying to..._


End file.
